The Not-so-Fairy Tale
by Username666
Summary: The story of Hades and Persephone, with a Skyrim twist! (I'm sorry that was the summery when I used it in school)


**Greek Myth, Hades and Persephone with a Skyrim twist.**  
**Hades: Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt**  
**Persephone: Ria**  
**Zeus and Poseidon: Farkas and Vilkas**  
**Hera: Aela**

Hircine was the Prince of the Hunt. That didn't mean he was a tall hero carrying a golden bow with strong noble dogs sniffing around his feet; No, in fact, he was slightly hunched and always wore an intimidating mask shaped like a deer skull. His dogs where massive, and though they where strong, no-one would mistake them for noble friends of man. No, Hircine was not a hero, he was a hunter.

Ria was the whelp of the Companions, a group of hired warriors with a 'special' advantage over other fighters. She was a quiet hunter, happy with staying in the background.

Her friend Aela acted more like her mother then shield sister, and the twins Vilkas and Farkas had the tendency to pat her head maddeningly like she was their little sister. It was that constant smothering that drove her to go hunting outside of Whiterun alone, slipping away while her shield siblings got in a drunken fight.

Ria sighed as she stepped out of the gates of Whiterun, her breath frozen in the air. The northern lights had come out, blazing red and green rivers across the sparkling black sky. The young hunter marched briskly towards the woods with purpose in her step as she neared the river, crossing to dash into the woods. Faint trails from Skyrim's many deer wove their way through the pine covered grounds.

The Companion's steps where silent as she padded over to a large rock, throwing herself down next to it with a thump.

" Ugh, I hate their patronizing." Ria grumbled to herself, running her fingers soothingly along her dagger's blade. " I'm a full Companion of the Circle, same as them. It's not fair."

" No, it's not." a deep voice agreed quietly from behind her.

Ria jumped to her feet, holding the dagger defensively in-front of her. A tall man dressed in hides wearing a dear skull mask like the Forsworn wore was leaning calmly against a tree, two huge black wolves weaving around his legs.

" Who- who are you?" Ria gasped, trying to keep the surprised tremor from her voice.

" I am a glimpse of the Hunt. I am here to take you away."

Ria stepped back, raising her dagger.

" What if I don't want to go?" She growled, anger over-riding fear. The tall man laughed, slinking closer.

" I don't take no for an answer."

* * *

" Where's Ria?"

" What?"

" Ria. I haven't seen her since last night." That got Vilkas' attention. He looked up at Aela, his brow wrinkled by a worried frown.

" You sure? I assumed she was sleeping off a heavy night of drinking. Like Farkas, for example." The Companion grinned cheekily at his brother, who groaned into his breakfast. Farkas had a pounding headache, something Vilkas' constant talking and yelling wouldn't let him forget.

" No. Her bed wasn't slept in." Aela sat down beside the brothers, chewing her nails. " She must have left last night, when everyone was distracted."

" Why would she leave?" Farkas mumbled through a spoonful of porridge.

" Exactly! Unless-! What if she had no choice?! Someone could have caught her outside, took her away by force-"

" Oh, please, Aela!" Vilkas snorted. " It's not exactly easy to sneak up and kidnap a Companion."

" Yes, but-"

" No." Vilkas cut her off firmly. " She probably went out for a hunt. She'll limp back in a few hours."

Aela glared at him, refusing to be reassured. " Fine. You guys wait here. I'll go look for her."

The Companion stomped out angrily, making a point to slam the door.

"... Pass the mead, would you, Vilkas?"

* * *

Ria woke up with a start, rolling right out of the wide wooden bed she was laying on. She landed with a thump on the ground, tangled in a mess of furs and blankets.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself, rubbing her head as she struggled up to a sitting position.

The room she was in was simple, everything made of wood and carved bones. A deer hide hung over a open window, blowing slightly in the wind. A small fire crackled merrily in the center of the room, a little hole directly above it to keep the room clear of smoke. a huge black wolf was curled up by the fire, it's back to Ria.

The Companion carefully freed herself from the blankets, trying to tip-toe out of the room without waking up the wolf. Her armor had been replaced by furs that, though warm, offered little protection. Her dagger was no-where to be seen.

The wolf's ear twitched as the wooden board under Ria's foot creaked. She watched with bated breath as the wolf stretched, swinging it's massive head in her direction. Before it could get to it's feet, Ria dashed out the door, slamming it shut desperately. She expected the wolf to smash into it, howling loudly and giving her away to everyone within a mile, but all she heard was the idle scratch and wine of a confused dog.

" They won't hurt you." someone laughed behind her. Ria span around, pressing her back against the door. An unfamiliar hunter chuckled at her frazzled expression. " The Wolves obey Hircine. They won't hurt you unless the Prince wants you injured, and I'm fairly sure he wouldn't have brought you here if he wanted you hurt."

" Hircine?" Ria echoed curiously, forgetting to be worried. " The Daedric Prince of the Hunt?"

" Yes. You are in his realm. Not sure why he brought you here, though. Your obviously still alive." The hunter gave her a look like being alive wasn't a good thing.

" _Still_ alive?" She pressed.

" Yup. Werewolves and hunters come here after they die. But you, your still alive. Everyone's been talking about you around here." the hunter laughed again. " The wolves have been lining up to keep you safe. I didn't know beasts as big of them could look so darn adorable begging." There was a low growl from behind the door like the wolf beyond it was protesting the word 'adorable'. "See! Listen to 'em purr!"

Ria laughed nervously, stealthily checking her nearby surroundings for a weapon.

" Calm down, lass." The hunter smiled reassuringly. " No-one'll hurt you."

"I'd still like to have a weapon." the Companion insisted.

" Of course you would. Your a hunter, ain't ya? Here, just don't stab anyone important." The hunter pressed a steel dagger into Ria's hand.

" Uh, thanks?" Ria frowned, testing the blade against her finger. A red dot welled up where the keen blade met her flesh.

" No problem. Come on, Lord Hircine will want to see you." The hunter grabbed Ria's arm, hauling her further into the wooden palace.

* * *

" Aela, this is getting ridiculous!" Vilkas growled at the other Companion.

" You two mutton heads might be scared, nut I'm not!" Aela snarled back, not looking up from the symbols she was sketching on the ground.

" But summoning a Daedric Prince!? Woman, you've lost you mind!" Farkas barked.

" Get back! I think it worked!" All three Companions jumped back as a swirling cloud of dark purple light erupted in the middle of the symbols. When it faded, a silver-haired man in a orange and purple was sprawled on the ground, looking like he had been caught cloud-watching.

" And that one looks like a- wooden roof? I'm certain I didn't put _that_ there..."

Aela stepped forwards, weapons drawn.

" Are you a Daedra?" She demanded.

" Hm? Of course I am! Don't I look the part?" The old man had gotten to his feet, his eyes where as light as his hair, glaring blindly at the Companions.

" Do you know where our shield-sister is?" She pressed, ignoring his question.

" Oh, yes. Hircine has her. You know, you're very rude. Would being insane help that?"

" How do we find Hircine?" Vilkas broke in. He could guess who the madman was, and thought it best to be rid of him swiftly.

" You could always die." The madman laughed crazily. " Or, use the entrance in the forests east of here. That's less fun for me, though."

" Thank you, Lord Sheogorath." Vilkas stepped up behind Aela, nodding respectfully at the MadGod. Sheogorath grinned, disappearing in a cloud of purple. Colorful butterflies flapped around aimlessly in his place.

" See! She didn't just wander off hunting. Hircine has her!" Aela yelled at the brothers.

" Okay, okay. You where right. But what can we do? Lord Hircine is a Daedric Prince! Their basically gods!" Vilkas shouted back.

" Well, we ask nicely for Ria back?" Farkas suggested with a shrug. " At the very least, we should try and find her."  
Aela agreed with him, glaring at Vilkas.

" Fine." Vilkas sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. " But don't blame me when it all goes to Oblivion."

* * *

" Lord Hircine, Companion Ria is here to see you." The hunter declared, dropping to one knee in-front of the Daedric Prince. Hircine nodded at him, slowly rising from his throne to stalk closer to Ria.

Hircine grabbed her chin, gently forcing her head back as if to examine her. Ria shivered. The Daedric Prince's eyes seemed like black river stones gleaming through his mask.

" You are dismissed, Kajeen." He told the hunter, who backed out of the room respectively. " Do you know why your here?" He asked Ria, releasing her chin.

Ria shook her head, stepping back.

" You are here, because I have hunted alone for a very long time. I want someone to stand by my side, help rule my realm. And what I want, I get." Hircine's voice was low and powerful. This was a god, one of many. Ria was suddenly very aware how mortal she was.

" W-what does that have to do with me?" Ria stuttered slightly, before adding; "sir." Pride comes second to survival, even to Companions.

" Why, Little One, I want you to be my huntress, my mate." Hircine had sat back down, but even sitting he made the Companion feel like she had to crane her head to meet his eyes.

" Why me?"

" Ah, now that, _that_ is a very good question. People having been asking it since the dawn of time, but it is rarely answered. Fate, my dear wolf. Fate determines everything, and even Daedra can't fight it." Hircine had relaxed in his throne, the wisdom in his voice outshining the brute power.

" So, I have no choice? I have to stay in a realm with only the dead to keep me company?" Ria hated the slight shake in her voice. Hircine was silent for an almost unbearable amount of time before sighing.

" No, I suppose I can't really keep you here. The Divines don't let us mess with free will. All I ask is that you will stay for a few days, maybe you will see something worth staying for?" The Daedric Prince's voice was almost adorably hopeful. Not quite, since he was siting on a pile of carved bones, but almost.

" O-okay." Ria answered quietly. " Then can I go?"

" Of course." The Companion could almost hear the malicious grin in the Daedric Prince's voice.

_Divines help me..._

* * *

**I did this for a school project, so it might not be a that good. There was a pause here but I'll just through in the next part too.**

* * *

Ria shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The unwavering dark gaze of the Daedric Lord burned into the top of her head as she cast her eyes down, hair curtaining her face. A plate of steaming Venison seeping gravy rested untouched by her limp hands.

Hircine was silently and idly pushing his near empty plate around on the scuffed wooden surface of his grand dining table. His massive wolves sprawled chaotically around the main hall, lazily swiping their pink tongues across well worn bones.

One wolf pressed against the jumpy Companion, it's coarse dark fur prickling against her leg. The look on it's face was of puppy-ish concern, intelligent eyes sliding to her full plate before slipping back to her.

" Something wrong with your food?" Ria jumped at the Daedra's loud and commanding voice. All the wolves stirred and shifted from where they were.

" Uh, no- no, my lord." The huntress hesitated, worrying her lip between her teeth. " B- but, I've heard tales that if you eat anything in the realm of the dead, you can't leave." She added, avoiding looking at the imposing figure at the other end of the table.

" Nonsense." Hircine boomed immediately, his voice unintentionally harsh. " I wouldn't starve my guests. Not everyone I bring here is dead." He softened his tone, obviously struggling to lower his voice.

His loud declaration was followed by an awkward silence, only broken by the scuffle of wolf feet on the stone floors. Ria finally took a reluctant bite.  
For the food of the dead, it certainly tasted better then normal food.

* * *

" Hurry UP!" Aela screeched back at the two brothers. Vilkas and Farkas purposely dragged their feet, weighed down with enough heavy armor and two handed weapons to take down a giant.

" How do you even know we're going the right way?!" Snapped Vilkas, sweating furiously under his steel helmet. " It's not like there's some massive hole or-"  
" Uh, brother?" Farkas cut in, pulling Vilkas to a stop. "Look down."

Aela had stopped, her back straight and her forehead wrinkled with worry. The ground dropped before her, a yawning black hole chewing up, Vilkas was certain, previously unbroken earth. Ferns and bushes dangled over the edge, leaves turned black or yellow in death.

" Of course." Vilkas laughed humorlessly, baring his teeth. " Because anything else would have made _far_ too much sense."

" We're not.. _jumping_ in there, right?" Farkas frowned, kicking a rock into the chasm.

" I don't see how else we can get down." Aela murmured, kneeling down at the edge. Striking her flint and tinder, she lit a torch and dropped it down. The flickering yellow light spiraled down, trailing a curtain of sparks that bounced off the close walls. The three Companions watched it fall into the dark until it vanished into the distance.

" Yeah, I'm not jumping in there." Vilkas snorted, breaking the silence. Aela shot him a glare, getting back to her feet.

Without hesitating, the huntress threw herself forwards, diving into the darkness.

" Aela!" Farkas shouted in alarm, blindly tumbling in after her. Vilkas jumped at him, grasping for the back of his little brother's armor. He missed, stumbling over the edge into the Daedric Prince's sized rabbit-hole.

* * *

Ria sighed, tilting her head up to the 'sky'. Red dappled shadows danced across her closed eyes, crimson light shining through the realm's twisted dark trees. Her mind was heavy, her thoughts drifting down onto her shoulders and making her feel like a giant hand was pressing her into the earth until eventually, she'd be ground to dust against the rocks.

The massive black wolf that was her constant companion nuzzled Ria's side, wining in concern.

The Companion mindlessly rested her hand on it's broad head, kneading the dark fur idly. Outside of the occasional meal, She hadn't seen Hircine, much less been alone with him. There was usually a few hunters milling around in the hall or the grounds. She never seemed alone enough to think.

Rocks crunched behind her, making Ria's head snap painfully fast around to face the newcomer.

Hircine's shoulders tensed slightly, his foot still pointed at the disturbed rock he had used to catch her attention. Standing in the crimson light, his usually fierce black wolves tumbling playfully around his feet, Hircine didn't seem so intimidating.

" Sir?" Ria asked politely, making to stand. The Daedric Prince waved one hand dismissively, settling beside her instead. Her wolf quickly squirmed until it was draped across Ria's legs with it's head on Hircine's lap, trapping the Companion under the lean dark wolf.

After a moment of blissfully quiet silence, Hircine stirred, breaking the tranquility. Ria silently watched him get back to his feet.

" My Huntress," Hircine rumbled, mask turned down towards the silent Companion. " Do you wish to accompany me on a hunt?"

At the word 'hunt', Ria started. Her hot blood boiled under her suddenly uncomfortable skin. Part of her howled desperately, wishing for the relish of a hunt. The Companion nodded so sharply her wolf was nearly shaken out of her lap.

Hircine's stiff shoulders relaxed as he tipped his head slightly and spun on his heels, striding confidently out of the gardens. Most of the wolves tromped after him, shoving each-other over and snapping at their pack-member's heels.

Leaving Ria to her thoughts.

* * *

**I suppose if more is wanted I could add it here but I'm too lazy to do it without needing to. :3**


End file.
